When all is said and done
by lilmallard
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have another one of thier daily fights, and seperate to think things over. When Kikyo returns to retrieve Inuyasha, he is forced to choose between Kikyo and Kagome. Also wheres Naraku?
1. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters! ...sadly...  
  
A/N: This is my first fan-fic on Inuyasha, so be gentle with the flaming ^^; Of course, usually, the first chapter stinks because you have to explain all of what is going on...but believe me I'm not all that bad at writing!! No really I'm serious!!  
  
Andrea: "Yeah right" *snicker*  
  
-_- well anyway on with the story!  
  
Chapter One: Misunderstood  
  
"SIT SIT SIT!!"  
  
It was another sitting spree that day and the gang was closer to finding the 5 remaining shards that were in the hands of Naraku. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing about her returning home for a while and it seemed Kagome always won, when using the spell against Inuyasha of course.  
  
"Damn that wench she left again!"  
  
Inuyasha pouted up in his perch looking over the rest of the group as they started setting up camp for the night. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, "I think she deserves to go back once in a while to her time, that IS where she lives.  
  
" Inuyasha snorted, "Keh I didn't ask for your opinion...I understand why she don't just stay here!" With that they all stay silent and soon they all were getting ready for sleep.  
  
Shippo curled by Kirara and Sango since Kagome wasn't there for him to cuddle with. Miroku stayed dangerously close by Sango till he saw her bring her weapon closer to her, so he decided to retire for the night without any pain to come.  
  
Inuyasha was still up in his tree thinking about how this all would end, "Will Kagome decide to stay after then journey?, "I mean...what about Kikyo...do I still love her?? But' Kagome...." Inuyasha peered down at his companions, and when he was satisfied that they were fully asleep, he ran into the night.....to the old well....  
  
**Back in Present Japan**  
  
Kagome stepped out the shower and got dressed in her PJ's. She didn't feel like studying tonight...so she cleaned up her room and lied down while reading a book.  
  
Time had past and she had fallen asleep. Little did she know a certain dog demon had been watching her read from the tree outside her window. He jumped to the sill and made sure she wasn't awake and stepped inside. He went to her bed and watched her steady breathing and faint twitches here and there.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her sleeping form and brushed her bangs away from her face. "She is so beautiful when she sleeps...." He twisted his face, "What am I saying?!" He moved his hand away from her face when he heard her say his name.  
  
"Inu...yasha..?" She said sleepy as she rose, rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha blushed "Keh! Just making sure you weren't getting your self in trouble, or the shards." Kagome frowned at this and turned her head away from his sight, for tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Oh....like always..." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha knew she was crying...she always did when he said something like that. **Damn why do I always say that when I know it's not true...gods Kagome if you only knew how much I Lov-...care about you. ** But his response was "Keh". Kagome glared at him "Well they are fine so why don't you leave!?!" "FINE I WILL!" He snapped back.  
  
With that he jumped out the window to go back to his time. Kagome then cried in her pillow for the rest of the night.  
  
**If he only knew.....  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning Kagome decided to go back early, so she packed and left. When she came from the well she was met with a hug from Shippo, who was excited that she had returned. Sango and Miroku greeted her, but Inuyasha was no where to be seen.  
  
"Hey guys where Inuyasha is?"  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at one another then frowned at Kagome, "Kagome- sama, I believe Inuyasha had some "business" to take care of..." Miroku answered. Kagome was at a loss but shrugged it off. Later that night everyone was asleep, except from Kagome.  
  
**Where the hell is he, it's so late!!**  
  
She rose from her sleeping bag and decided to go search for him. She walked around the forest with her bow an arrow till she heard some voices  
  
"Inuyasha you have returned to me."  
  
Kagome peered behind a tree to find Inuyasha and Kikyo talking. "Kikyo I came to tell you I cannot go to hell with you." Kikyo frowned at this statement, "Inuyasha you promised me you would".  
  
Inuyasha looked down, "Yes but I cannot leave my friends...and I must destroy Naraku."  
  
Kagome had no idea what they were talking about but stayed to see what was to happen. Kikyo smirked," It's the Kagome girl isn't it? "Well Inuyasha I will not loose you to another." Inuyasha frowned," Kagome cares about me Kikyo, and if you did you will let me go on with my life and let me avenge yours." "No I will not listen any longer..." With that she pressed her lips to Inuyasha's leaving him in pure shock. Kagome griped her bow and fought to keep the tears away. **I'm so stupid for falling in love with him...he never will love me...but her." Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and backed away from Kikyo, "I'm sorry Kikyo I can't." She got angry at his words and pulled out her bow and arrow. "Fine, if I cant have you know one will." Kagome finally found her voice and jumped out in the open  
  
"NOO!"  
  
Bad chappy, but I promise you it will get better! I will update real soon; yawp I promise ^^ 


	2. Struck By Love

A/N: I thought this chapter during class today, and started writing it down. Gets better the deeper we go in the story!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Struck By Love  
  
~~~  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to the sound of Kagome's voice, and was surprised to find her there.  
  
"Kagome!?"  
  
Kagome ran to him and glared at Kikyo with disgust. "I won;t let you kill him!"  
  
Kikyo smirked." Leave girl, your not wanted here."  
  
Kagome looked up to Inuyasha to find his face emotionless. She tried to grad his arm but he pulled away gently.  
  
His eyes hardened, "Kagome go back to the village."  
  
She was struck with both confusion and hurt at his words. Did Inuyasha really intend on dieing with Kikyo? She shook her head in disapproval and clung onto his arm tightly.  
  
"Why should I?! I mean she's trying to-"  
  
"Kagome just do what I say!" He snapped  
  
She searched for some kind of answer she was looking for in his eyes, as he looked at her with angry eyes. With that she turn and ran. Whatever Inuyasha was trying to do, she knew he didn't wasn't her to be there for it. All that went through her head was if he was going to leave them...leave her?  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha eyes softened with sorrow as he watched Kagome retreat back to the village. Just as he turned to face Kikyo once more, he watch as she let her arrow fly. It was headed right for Kagome!  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
All he could do was watch in horror as the arrow struck the young girl in the back. Forgetting about Kikyo, Inuyasha ran to catch Kagome as she fell to the ground. He hugged her close and tried to pull the arrow out.  
  
"Inu...yasha?" she questioned, still unsure of what just had happened. "It hurts so bad...I-"  
  
"Shhh its ok Kagome...Im right here."  
  
As her body went limp, he knew she had fallen asleep due to the amount of blood she had already lost. He picked her up, careful of the faital wound on her back. As he cradled her close his eyes looked up to meet Kikyo's.  
  
"Why did you do this to her?!" He snarled  
  
Still no emotion played on her face as she responded  
  
"She is just getting in the way of us Inuyasha."  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Bullshit!"  
  
Suddenly soul collectors surrounded her as she prepared to take her leave.  
  
"Kikyo come back! I wont let you get away fr-"  
  
She was gone  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha sighed in frustration and turned towards the village. While hurriedly running towards his destination, he peered down at the women who lied still in his arms.  
  
"Kagome... please don't die on me!" 


	3. Guilt and Depair

A/N: AHHHH!!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! We just got done moving and now are finally in the new house. Now that I have my computer back, there will be more chapters coming up very soon after this one. Once again sorry and hopefully you enjoy this one ;  
  
Chapter 3: Guilt and Despair  
  
As Inuyasha rushed through the many winding trails on trees and brush, he couldn't help but be taken into deep thought of the scene that had taken place earlier. Why did that wench have to follow me again?! Even though her intentions were good, she ended up getting herself hurt! ...Stupid girl...  
  
Even though the anger he felt over the situation was bad, the guilt he was felt w as too much to bear. Never were he unable to protect Kagome and now he felt like he had failed her. He failed her in the attempt to keep her safe out of harms way. He growled at the thoughts running through his head and pick up his pace.  
  
When he made it to the village he went straight to Kiada's hut. The others were surprised as the hanyou stormed in with a distress look on his face, till they saw Kagome's state that is. By this time both Kagome and Inuyasha were soaked in her blood and the group didn't waste any time on helping.  
  
"Inuyasha what happened?!" Sango questioned with fear in her voice  
  
Inuyasha turned his face out of view and gave out a pained whisper, "Kikyo attacked her..." Sango gasped and looked at Miroku to see his reaction. The monk was calm as he watched Kiada starting on dressing Kagome's wounds. He carefully chose his words so to not anger his friend, "Inuyasha, you must know that now is not a good time to be in contact with Kikyo... at least for Kagome sake."  
  
Inuyasha sat down by Kagome and watched her sleep peacefully. Miroku was right... having these "visits" with Kikyo were putting Kagome's life in danger. He knew the stubborn priestess would follow him each time she found him wandering off with Kikyo's soul collectors. And he already knew he was hurting her emotionally by doing so...which he never liked making her cry. He decided right then and there that he would stay away from Kikyo for now, just so Kagome would be safe.  
  
He looked back up at the monk as he nodded slowly in agreement. Miroku smiled and looked over to Sango to see her as she tucked in the little kitsune who had cried himself to sleep after seeing Kagome. He knew everything would be alright again as soon as she had awoken and healed. Kiada stood from her spot and turned with a weary look, "The child's wounds are mended to, and she will most likely wake up by tomorrow." They gave out a sigh of relief and started getting ready for bed.  
  
Inuyasha stayed awake as he would sometimes caress the young girl's face as she slept, or brush her bangs away from her eyes. All that ran through his mind was how he was going to confront Kagome about all this when she awoke. The pain of guilt was still hitting him hard and he honestly felt like crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry... my Kagome."  
  
Naraku was not surprised when Kikyo had returned to his castle, wishing to speak to him once again. The priestess had complained of Inuyasha's stubbornness and of her young reincarnation getting involved. They all were fools. Did Kikyo not yet see that she was only used as a distraction for Inuyasha as he foiled his plan together? He let out a bitter laugh as he looked at the large piece of the jewel he held in his grasp.  
  
"It is only a matter of time before it is complete and my power will complete itself!" He turned as he saw Kohaku enter the room. "You called for me master?" Naraku smirked, "Yes, I would like for you to seek out Inuyasha and his companions and try to get rid of them once and for all." It seemed like the boy would be able to, since he was some kind of importance to them... especially the exterminator. The young boy nodded as he slowly stood and exited the way he came.  
  
Oh no, he wasn't going just rely on the boy alone. He had much more planned for the group as he looked towards the glowing pot of flesh that he sat beside him.  
  
He grinned, "Much more." 


End file.
